


Snow

by Itch



Series: Have a very Sabriel Christmas (And some more for New Year) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Snow, canon!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/pseuds/Itch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel likes the snow :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for syzygycas on tumblr!

Gabriel was an archangel, millennials old, but even he loved the snow, much to Sam’s surprise. So when they woke up one morning tangled together in Sam’s bed, and Gabriel had caught a glimpse of the white-coated world Sam had honestly never seen the celestial being move faster before noon.

 “C’mon Sam! Snowing!” Gabriel grinned, dragging his jeans on, throwing a thick plaid shirt at Sam.

 “Okay, coming, but why’re you so excited?” he chuckled, watching the angel pull a dark turtleneck over his head and he was greeted by a messy haired scowl once Gabriel and the sweater were done arguing.

 “Because the snow is so much fun and it’s so pure and kinda glittery, kinda like your soul. Stop talking and start coming Sammy, jeez.” he huffed, stepping into his boots and yanking at the laces. Sam let out a slow ‘be patient Samuel’ sigh and got up, donning the plaid that’d been launched at him.

 

The layer of snow on the ground was thick, coming up over their ankles and Gabriel bent down to pick up a handful, pressing it into a snowball that he threw as far as he would, it making a loud long woosh noise as it flew, the air crisp and still. Sam chuckled as he saw some pawprints as short space away that were obviously caused by some small animal that’d decided that no, it was too cold.

 

Sam honestly had never found anything more beautiful than watching Gabriel just stand there staring up at the sky, the small flakes landing and staying on his nose and eyelashes. Gabriel seemed mesmerised by the sky, the pale blue of it and the falling snow. Gabriel’s nose was going red, as were his cheeks but he didn’t seem to care. He just tightened his grip on the scarf he was wearing and shook his head, dislodging the snow from his hair.

 “Say, Gabe?”

 “Mmm?” He leant back into Sam and looked at him for a second before looking back up at the sky.

 “Why are you so fascinated by snow?” he wrapped his arms around the smaller man’s waist.

 “‘cause it’s pretty.” he whispered, sticking his tongue out to catch a flake. “I like the fleetingness of it. The way it’s here, then it’s gone.” he leant back into Sam. “So many things are better in the long run - like sunshine, lollipops or you. But snow? Snow’s good in short amounts. Keeps the fun alive.” Sam bent down, nuzzling at Gabriel’s ear before kissing it softly.

 “And you’re always one for fun aren’t you my little trickster.” Sam’s question was answered by a snowball miraculously finding its way down the back of his shirt at highspeeds.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr!  
> > synergygabriel  
> > whodoesntlovesabriel


End file.
